A Clash of Worlds
by LeThorne
Summary: My first *actual* story. A young Edward Elric is suddenly thrust into the streets of Chicago, and sees an advertisement for Harry Dresden's business. Epicness ensues. T for safety, especially given Ed's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is take two, my second attempt at a FMA/Dresden Files Crossover, because I set the first in the wrong universe. So now, I will stop blathering, and write.

Prologue: The strangest case yet.

My name is Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. Conjure by it at your own risk. I'm a wizard. I work out of an office in Midtown Chicago. If you look in the Yellow Pages, under Wizard, I'm there. My ad looks something like this:

**HARRY DRESDEN—WIZARD**

LOST ITEMS FOUND. PARANORMAL INVESTIGATIONS.

CONSULTING. ADVICE. REASONABLE RATES.

NO LOVE POTIONS, ENDLESS PURSES, PARTIES,

OR OTHER ENTERTAINMENT.

You would be surprised how many people think that I'm not serious. I get so many calls asking me that it's not even funny. I looked over to my stack of worn books, and that's when it happened. My phone rang. I waited a bit to make sure that I didn't sound too eager. "Dresden."

"Oh. Is this, um, Harry Dresden? The, ah, wizard?" His tone was highly skeptical, as though he was terribly sure that wizards don't even exist. As if.

Nah, I thought. It's Harry Dresden the lizard. The wizard lives next door. As much as it is my prerogative to be grumpy, being a wizard, that is not the place of a consultant, highly in need of money. "Yes, sir, how may I help you today?"

"I seem to have lost something, and your ad says that you specialize in finding things."

"What have you lost?"

"My memory."

DUH DUH DUH!

Cliffhanger! Sorry… it was just too tempting. Anyway, this is an extremely short chapter so you can expect the next, and about ten times longer, one to be done today. It's gonna be freaking epic!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- So here is the second chapter, as promised. The dialogue continues exactly where I left off before. Please let me know if there is any way I could better my dialogue, as I am historically not that great at it. This is set in kind of an AU, because I like Mouse, and I like Harry's office, so I have decided that for all intents and purposes that I have diverted after Turn Coat (Keeping this in mind, I probably won't go much into canon events). Without further ado, off I go!

* * *

"You've lost your memory? I assume that you have a way to get here, correct?"

"Ummm… yeah… about that."

I sigh, and start looking for the keys to the Blue Beatle. "Just tell me where you are, and I'll be right there." It's a testament to how slow business has been that I am even considering going to go and fetch a customer rather than having them make an appointment. I'm just glad that it's business.

"I'm standing on a pier by this huge lake… that's all I know."

"Are there any landmarks around? A lighthouse, or a shipyard, or anything?"

"No, but there are some pretty huge looking houses around."

"I'm on my way." Before the phone even hits the cradle, I'm gathering up my gear. A wizard has a huge of variety of interesting things to carry around, and I'm no exception. I pick up my recently improved shield bracelet, because even wizards aren't bulletproof. My staff and blasting rod are already handy in the bag I've started to keep ready to go ever since the war with the Reds. It's always handy to be able to leave at a moment's notice.

As I walk through the lobby of my office building, the security man at the front desk gives me a distrustful look, which I really don't blame him for. After all, the elevator hasn't been quite the same for a while, and things always seem to go wrong when I'm around.

Outside the building, I get into my Volkswagen Beatle that, many years ago, was blue. Now, it's more of a mismatch of blue, red, and grey primer from all of the replacement parts it's had over the years. Still, it runs, and it gets me around with all of the put-putting speed a wizard could ever want.

* * *

After the so-called wizard hung up, I sat down on the edge of the pier. I didn't really know where to go after my sudden landing in the lake. Have you ever had that feeling that you are just out of place? Well, my gut was telling me just that. All of the memories I have managed to drudge up deal with alchemy. I had pulled off a transmutation as soon as I got out of the lake, and it just felt… right. However, I couldn't stop thinking that there was something missing.

I woke with a start, and the sun was in a different place than before. I must have done something really tiring to land myself in my current situation. I look up as a truly battered looking Bug pulls up in front of me. I think, this guy can't be a wizard… He's too… normal looking. As I got up, Harry walked up and reached out to give me a hand.

"Aren't you awfully young to have no one who knows where you are?" He was tall. Really tall. "Surely someone as short-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN THE NOSEHAIR OF A FLEA, BEAN-POLE!?"

"Sorry, sorry, you obviously don't like being called short-"

"DAMN RIGHT I DON'T!"

"Alright, alright I get it." He actually looked nervous. What a wimp.

I followed him to his car. "This thing actually drives?" I don't actually think it can. Maybe he's a wizard with a wrench- I suddenly feel a phantom pain in my head for some reason. "That's odd. I thought about a wrench and then got a phantom pain in my head."

"Are you sure you don't have a concussion or something?"

"Do I look like a doctor to you?" When I got into his car, he looks over surprised when my metal leg hits the door frame with a loud metallic ringing sound. I don't really know how I got the metal arm and leg, but I can certainly remember that it wasn't very pleasant.

"What was that? Is your leg metal or something?"

"Something like that."

"Hells bells… I go to find a kid with a missing memory, and he's missing a leg… just my luck." He doesn't seem to have realized that he's actually speaking out loud yet.

"Let's just get back to your office and I can explain what I can remember"

* * *

I finally managed to get him back to my office, although I still had to tread carefully around the word short. Where's Mouse when you need him. I'm sure he could have cheered this kid up.

"We're here, so tell me what in the nine hells is going on, or at least what you can remember."

The kid looks deep in thought, which makes sense as he is trying to remember. "I can remember some sort of military training, in a place which was very different from here. I trained in alchemy for a long time, I'm not sure just how long. Next I remember, I'm falling from the sky and into that big lake. I don't remember how I got my metal limbs-"

"LIMBS! As in more than one?"

"Why do you think I wear these gloves?"

"To be honest, I hadn't noticed them yet."

"Whatever. Anyway, I don't remember how I got them, just that it was really painful. The falling from the sky part is what led me to go looking for someone who could help, and you were the only likely person in the phonebook. And now I've ended up in a room with someone who believes in magic, which no alchemist worth his salt would ever believe in. Clearly, the law of Equivalent Exchange can't be broken unless you have a Philosopher's stone, therefore you have to pay an equal amount to get what you want."

As he goes on and on on his tirade, I remembered that he said that he had lost his memory and surely shouldn't remember this much. "Say, you lost your memory right?"

"Yeah."

"Then how do you even remember this much?"

"I don't know. I think that something might have taken just certain ones of my memories. Maybe I was deposited here by some higher being…"

"You think a god put you here?" The more that I thought about it, the more it made sense. "Well, never mind that, we can work that out in the morning. We should probably head to my apartment; you can stay there since you don't have anywhere else to go." We headed out of my office and out to the car towards my abode.

* * *

Well, there's the second chapter. It's still not terribly long, but I'm planning on gradually upping the length of chapters. Let me know what you think.  
- Le Thorne


End file.
